


Stars

by SkyWrites



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites
Summary: She looks to the night sky. She wishes someone was there.





	Stars

She couldn’t sleep.

She stared at the oasis, at the reflection of the stars and the moon. She avoided the part of it that showed her. In her hands, she felt him. The bell. She wasn’t sure why she kept taking it out, she wasn’t sure why she kept looking at it. It hurt whenever she did.

But she did anyway.

She stared at the bell, her hands like a ghost as she held it. Each touch felt like dirtying it. Each touch only hurt her more, each touch only hurt him more. No. He probably would have liked this. He deserved it then. To feel her touch. To feel happy. Even if it hurt her, he deserved it. She deserved it.

Cool air blew. She shivered.

Her mind was a mess. She thought of Colette. She thought of Lloyd. She thought of everyone. Did they think of her?

She saw the way Colette smiled when Lloyd was around. Saw the way they talked together. It was so effortless for them. Colette talked to her, of course, too. But it was difficult. It didn’t last quite as long. She struggled with things to say. It was the same with Lloyd.

But they were happy. That was important. They were happy.

Sometimes she wished. Sometimes she daydreamed. It was shameful, she knew. Maybe at a time like now, when her mind was in tatters. And when her emotions were like the stars, far away and impossible to understand. She sometimes hoped.

What if they came to see me now? What if Colette showed up and asked me what was wrong? I wouldn’t have an answer. I wouldn’t know. But maybe they’d say just the right thing. Maybe they’d do just the right thing. Maybe they wouldn’t care that I didn’t understand. Maybe they’d fix me.

Wouldn’t that be nice.

But, as always with these sleepless nights, they did not come. Why would they? It made sense. They were sleeping. They were happy. They had their own problems. Even if one was sleepless, the other was there to help. And she was happy too. She truly was happy that they had something so special. That they both could be so happy. She couldn’t ruin that.

A crunch of sand. Another. And another. Footsteps. Her heart leaped, but she stayed still.

“Having trouble sleeping?”

Raine sat down next to her.

This wasn’t…

“Yeah, I guess,” she said. She put the bell away.

“What’s the matter?”

Those were the words she so desperately wanted to hear. So desperately wanted to be asked. She had planned her answer to them many times. Planned it all so much. For someone else.

“Nothing.”

“That’s not true.”

“I don’t know, then.”

Raine paused. “Hm,” was the only noise that came out.  Then, “Tell me.”

“I just did.”

“No, you didn’t.”

She felt it building up. The words she had planned, the things she wanted to say, the stars in her head that she couldn’t explain. She felt his bell.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“… Yes, you do.”

“What do you care?”

Raine didn’t respond.

But it was too much too bear. The dam inside her broke.

“I just.”

Raine looked to her. Raine saw the moon. Raine saw the stars.

“I just…”

This wasn’t what she wanted. This wasn’t how she wanted it. This wasn’t who she wanted.

“Hm,” was all Raine said. To everything. To everything she felt. To everything she said.

That wasn’t good enough. It was never going to be good enough.

A rush of cold air hit her body, a cold hand along with it. It felt her. Felt her where she was sweltering, where she felt constricted.

“Raine!”

“…I am a teacher. Professor Sage. Miss Sage at the very least.”

“You’re not _my_ teacher!”

She smiled. “I know.”

Raine’s hands worked, pressing and groping at her chest, meshing the stars and the moon together. She didn’t fight it.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re hot,” Raine said. “Overheating. You need to cool down.”

“I am not!”

“You are,” Raine said, hands pressing, stroking, turning. And she felt it. That heat at her chest. Raine’s hands were so cool. “Lay back.”

She did. Back against the soft cool sand. Above were the moon and the stars again, so bright. She felt a tug at her clothes, but again, she didn’t fight it. She didn’t realize how her body burned like those bright things up in the night. She didn’t realize just how much she needed the cool air against her bare body.

“But what if someone…?”

“No one else will come.”

Raine’s fingers glided over her body, feeling every hot spot, cooling everything. She stared upwards still. She saw the stars, but she heard the light whispers of water by the oasis. Raine’s hands returned before she knew they were gone. Raine’s hands were cold, slick, and wet. They washed away the heat, washed away the sand. She sighed.

Even now, she saw the moon and the stars, but only in Raine’s eyes.

“Why are you doing this?”

Raine’s lips formed a line. Raine didn’t answer. Hands rubbed over her body, cool wet hands filled with crystals and peppermint. They searched. They cleaned, they touched, and they healed. Her head swam in it, her toes curled with it, her breath lost with it.

Raine’s fingers went between her legs. There, it was the hottest. There, it was the neediest. She felt like ice. She wondered if her gasped breaths came out in a fog. But she liked the ice. The cold. It was better than the night. Raine continued to heal, continued to drip water down across her body. Each drop sent shockwaves of light through her.

And again, it was too much. Again, this wasn’t right, this wasn’t how it was meant to be. But she didn’t care. She was lost in the oasis, in the soft sand, in each touch, in each turn, in each grasp. When she came, she needed something to hold onto, she needed it.

Raine held her.

She was back, staring at the moon and the stars. But it didn’t frighten her. Raine continued to move those hands across her body, massaging her even then.

“Did that help?” Raine asked.

She didn’t say anything.

“I know it did.”

“Do you heal everyone like this?”

“Only you, Sheena.”


End file.
